yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Gleam
is a Rank S, Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Gleam evolves from Chansin when fused with a Holy Blade. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Biology Gleam looks similar to that of Sheen, but his hat is gold colored (along with a small golden fire atop) with several green beads underneath it. His scarf is red, the sword is sky blue with the sheath being light yellow colored, his ''hakama is orange, and his sandals are yellow. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Fuse Chansin and a Holy Blade. Holy Blades can be obtained in Wisps or in post-battle rewards from fighting Orcanos. Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse the Sublime Whetstone and the Battered Blade to obtain a Holy Blade for Chansin. You get the Sublime Whetstone from the Oni Crank-a-kai while you get the Battered Blade for 600 Jungle Points at the Jungle Hunter. Another way of obtaining Gleam himself is using Glitzy or Cheerful Coin in the Crank-a-kai, or after clearing Terror Time with the Oni Crank-a-kai in the Yo-kai Watch Blasters Mode. Yo-kai Watch 3 Fuse Chansin with the Holy Blade. The Holy Blade is found in the lottery. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch ||6 = The holy sword Kusanagi boosts an ally's STR.|-|Single ally}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Gleam-Attacker Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes Etymology * "Gleam" means "to shine brightly". * "Glitza" is a corruption of glitzern, meaning "glisten". * "Dortre" is a combination of "Dorado" (Golden) and "Corte" (Cut) with "Destreza" (Skill) or an combination of "Dorado" (Golden) with "Lustre" (Sheen). Origin Gleam's Japanese name, Kusanagi, refers to , one of the Three Imperial Regalia, originally named Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi ("Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"), which the warrior god of storms Susanoo had carved out from the tail of the slain Yamata-no-Orochi (see Venoct#Origin) and gifted to the goddess Amaterasu as an apology gift for his past misdeeds. It was later given to the legendary hero Yamato Takeru (see Fitwit#Origin) One day an enemy warlord lured the hero into a trap while he was hunting on an open grassland, launching a volley of fiery arrows that set it ablaze. Desperate, Yamato Takeru used the sword to cut a path through the burning grass, and in doing so discovered it had the power to control the wind in the direction it was swung. With that newfound ability, he pushed the flames back against his enemies and turned the tides in his favour. In celebration of his victory, he renamed the sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi ("Grass-cutting Sword"). In other languages fr:Orox es:Dortre de:Glitza Category:Brave Tribe Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Samurai Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe